elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Necrom
Necrom is one of the eight major cities in the province of Morrowind, situated along the Telvanni Peninsula in the eastern coast. Necrom is colloquially known as, the City of the Dead, as many great warriors and leaders of the province are buried here, so that their spirits can be comforted against the deafening chill of the mortal plane. Despite this, Necrom is a thriving metropolis, built on a hierarchy of Temple priests, who in turn, govern the vast necropolis. By game *Necrom (Arena) Description Geography Necrom is situated along the Telvanni Peninsula, in an area where the Indoril District and the Telvanni District meet each other, but since it is the property of the Tribunal Temple, it sits on Temple Territory. Necrom sits on cliffsides that are known to be treacherous, and outright dangerous. The area in question is a peninsula that juts out, being south of the island of Gorne. The city is surrounded in white, gleaming towers that protect the city, as well as, the necropolis of which Necrom is known for. Underneath the earth that Necrom stands on, is a series of caves that catacomb around the area, this is where the dead can also be buried, but even then, their bones are transferred to the Ghostfence on Vvardenfell. Supposedly, there is a race of Bat-Lizards to exist around Necrom and Gorne, but do not exist in modern-day.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: MorrowindFather of the Niben Traditions *The Dark Elves of Morrowind travel to the city-state of Necrom, to induct their clansmen into the grand cemetery found in the city. This religious tradition predates the Tribunal, and the process itself can last up to several months. Sometimes the bones found in Necrom are used to fuel the Ghostfence on Vvardenfell.Ancestors and the Dunmer History First Era The City of the Dead & GULGA MOR JIL The city-state of Necrom's origins are unknown, but the city itself contains ties to the Tribunal Temple, as well as, the Tribunal themselves. But even before that, the region that would contain both Necrom, and the island of Gorne was founded in the Merethic Era, by the Aldmeri traveler, Topal the Pilot. According to legend, Necrom's foundation was created from the eighth monster, known as, GULGA MOR JIL, who was the most powerful of the nine that had escaped from Muatra. GULGA MOR JIL was the last one but instead of fighting, he only questioned his death. Vivec, the wielder of Muatra, told him that it was his nature to cast him back into Oblivion, but when the eighth monster was not satisfied with the answer, Vivec recited a poem, which gave the monster the acceptance he needed to have his life taken from him. His bones would become the foundation of the city-state of Necrom. Ever since then, Necrom has been a city of the Tribunal Temple, and the tradition had begun.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 34 Third Era Necrom during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Necrom in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Necrom was under the rule of Queen Hekothah.Events of Minor Events *2E ? – Before she was the leader of the First Aldmeri Dominion, Queen Ayrenn traveled the entire continent, seeking adventure and glory, all the while, learning of the culture that is presented to here. One of her tales includes stealing the Indigo Scrolls, from the vaults of Necrom. She had done so by disguising herself as a Dunmer.Ayrenn – The Unforeseen Queen Gallery Necrom Mastermind card art.png|Necrom Mastermind in . Morrowind Concept Map.jpg|Necrom as Dres Territory. Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game. Where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Necrom's team was known as the Dark Heat.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * * es:Necrom it:Necrom ru:Некром uk:Некром Category:Lore: Cities Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations